


When the Levee Breaks

by queenofsass



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Omorashi, Therapy Session, fantasies, piss!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofsass/pseuds/queenofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will confesses his most embarrassing kink to Doctor Lecter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is a reference to a Zeppelin song. I'm sorry.

Hannibal straightened his suit jacket and cleared his throat, “What brings you to my office at such an odd hour Will?” 

Will turned his head and looked at the books along the wall so as to avoid Doctor Lecter's prying eyes, “I'm having thoughts that I should not be having.”

“You'll have to be more specific Will. Your job requires you to dwell on things that most humans would find distasteful. You're thoughts are not the thoughts most humans consider normal.” 

Will nodded, but said nothing. 

Hannibal encouraged Will to elaborate, “This is a safe forum for your thoughts no matter how vile you think they might be. I can promise you I have heard worse.” 

There was a brief moment where Will considered lying to Doctor Lecter, but he decided against it. Hannibal always knew when Will was being less than truthful. Will sighed and rubbed his face, “I've been helping Jack track a sexual sadist, and it's starting to eat away at the veneer I've created for myself. I can separate most of the thoughts that arise from his dysfunction and my own. I know that I don't crave pain, I don't want to bathe in gore, and paint pictures with the viscera.” 

“Are you afraid you are trying to assimilate him the same way you did Garrett Jacob Hobbs?” asked Hannibal. 

Will chuckled, “Not quite Doctor Lecter. I'm scared because I know the thoughts I'm having are my own. I don't know why they've come to the front now, but they have and I don't like it.” 

Hannibal fought the smile that played at the corners of his mouth, “Sexual deviancy is not viewed as the anomaly it once was Will. I can assure you that what ever it is you are fantasizing about is not unique to you, nor is it something that cannot be explained by basic psychology. I can help you identify the likely root of your thoughts once you tell me what exactly they are.” 

“I'm not sure you want to know Doctor Lecter” replied a nervous Will. Hannibal said nothing, but waited for Will to continue. “My thoughts regarding sex have always been closer to disinterest than anything else. I've never been one to lie in bed in fantasize, but that's all I've been doing these days.” 

Hannibal nodded, “Tell me about your last fantasy Will. Do not spare me any details for the sake of tastefulness.” 

Will sat back in the chair before he tried to answer, “I've been thinking about you in the most inappropriate of ways Doctor Lecter.” Will paused to gauge Hannibal's reaction, but his face remained impassive. “I think about being unable to sit still during our session because I'm bursting to piss. You tell me to stop because it's distracting, but I can't. Eventually I swallow my pride and ask for a reprieve, but it doesn't come. Instead you hand me a glass of water and tell me to wait just a little longer, but it's almost impossible. When I'm on the edge, about to lose it you make me stand. You tell me you are helping me, but you never explain why.” Will pauses once more, but Hannibal doesn't speak nor does he look upset in any way. Will resumes, “Then you move closer to me, place a gentle kiss on my lips and trail your fingers down my sides. It tickles and I come incredibly close to losing more than my composure. I'm coming completely undone at your hands, and I relish it. The part that comes next is my favorite, and it makes its way into every single fantasy I have. You push on my bladder and lean into me and whisper, “it's okay to piss yourself when it gets to be too much, but only then”. Something about the way even the most distasteful words roll of your tongue sends shivers through me. I think about hearing you say more undignified words, but those thoughts are fleeting. I'm more concerned with the fact that your pushing harder and making me squirm even more. Slowly I feel myself let go. My body relaxes and I moan as hot piss runs down my legs and pulls on the floor. You shake your head, “Naughty boy. We need to work on your holding skills” and that's where it ends. We don't get closer than that, but it feels like the best foreplay in the world.” 

The younger man stared at his feet and waited for a response that came in just a few moments in the form of Hannibal's hand lifting his chin and saying, “I am flattered to be the subject of your fantasizes because they are a form of self-exploration that is often under-acknowledged. I have something to ask of you Will Graham. I would like for you to explore these thoughts on your own. If you find that, after acting on your own, you are still intrigued and fantasizing about me, come back for your regular appointment and we will engage in a version of psychodrama where you and I will act out your fantasizes to determine whether or not they are truly detrimental.” 

Will was both relieved and confused, but he trusted Doctor Lecter. The two said their goodbyes with the promise of Friday in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will follows Hannibal's instructions and indulges in a little solo action.

Will filled a glass with whiskey and walked out on the porch to watch his dogs run around outside before he tucked them all in for the night. He thought about what Hannibal had said. He was surprised that Hannibal wasn't disgusted, but rather intrigued. Then again, maybe his confession hadn't really come as a shock. Will had once admitted to being a bed-wetter after all. Will sighed, downed his glass of whiskey, and ushered the dogs in for the night. 

Will grabbed a large bottle of water out of the fridge and went to his room. His bladder was already pleasantly full, but that wasn't unusual. Will placed a bed-liner on top of his sheet so he had less to clean up. He undid his trousers, sighed, and tossed them on the growing pile in the corner of the room. Will decided to follow Hannibal's instructions and explore his thoughts. He thought about Hannibal standing in front of him, watching and waiting. The thought sent shock waves through him. Wanting Hannibal, his therapist, was incredibly wrong, but it excited him. 

As Will drank he thought about Hannibal's demure and artistic mouth doing filthy things to him. Will thought about Hannibal's pink mouth often during therapy. More than anything Will wanted Hannibal's mouth biting and sucking at his neck. One of Hannibal's lithe hands would, ideally, be pushing on his bladder while the other was entwined in his hair. All the while Will would be moaning, desperate beyond belief, and trying to control himself. Every time Will fantasized about Hannibal he was on the verge of leaking and losing control. 

Will finished the bottle and laid on his bed, legs spread, and enjoyed how full he felt. It was hard to hold it when he did this, but he didn't care. The goal was to become desperate, achingly so, then lose complete control. Will was the kind of person who hated to lose control, but did so all the time and without warning. He thought, maybe, the fact that he could control when and if he pissed himself, was the reason it was so appealing. He filed the thought away and decided to bring it up with Hannibal some time. 

Pain surged through Will. He needed to piss, badly. He squeezed his legs together and grabbed his crotch. He couldn't help but wonder what Hannibal would be doing if he was here. Will liked to think that Hannibal would make him spread his legs, and he would bat his hands away from his crotch. Hannibal would tell him he was a good boy. He practically mewled at the thought. He would beg Hannibal to let him go piss, but Hannibal would simply shake his head and say, “Will you can do better than this. Be a good boy and hold it a little longer.” 

Will turned on his side trying to find relief, but the move caused him to lose control. The first spurt of piss leaked out. Will didn't try to hold it in. He simply moved his hands to his side and let go. Will enjoyed the warm feeling spreading over his crotch. It wasn't long before both Will and the bed liner were drenched with piss. Will sighed and shook as the stream fizzled out. Will lay in the puddle he'd made for a moment, calming himself down, then he hopped in the shower. A ridiculously long shower and an orgasm later Will was more relaxed than he'd been in a long time. He knew, without a doubt, he wanted to do this again with Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a solo thing like this before so uh, I hope it's okay?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finally acts out his fantasy with the good doctor.

Hannibal looked at his watch and smiled to himself; Will had been waiting outside for at least ten minutes. The seconds ticked by, but Hannibal made no move toward the door. Hannibal wanted Will to squirm just a bit longer. He straightened the things on his desk, made a few notes regarding his last session, poured a glass of wine for both Will and himself, and switched on Handel's Water Music (it seemed oddly fitting). Hannibal checked his watch again before finally opening the door for Will. 

“I am sorry to have kept you waiting Will. Please. Come in.” 

Will, hands in pockets, entered Doctor Lecter's office, but he didn't make for the chair he usually inhabited during their sessions. He had thought about this moment all day, played it over in his head a thousand different ways, but he was still nervous. He knew today, whatever happened, would change his relationship with the good Doctor. 

Hannibal handed a glass of wine to Will, “I don't mean to be rude Will, but I feel that I must ask you if you have made a decision about what we talked about last week.” 

“You're not one to beat around the bush,” mumbled Will as he accepted the proffered glass, “but to answer your question, yes I've made a decision.” 

“Would it be wrong to conclude that you still wish to act out your fantasizes with me?” asked Hannibal. 

Will thought about the pleasant fullness already present due to the bottle of water he drank on the way to Lecter's office. He couldn't bring himself to look Hannibal in the eye as he said, “No, you would not be wrong to conclude that.” 

Hannibal sat his drink down and gently raised Will's chin. Hannibal wanted to look the younger man in the eye as he spoke, “ If we do this I will attempt to remain professional, but I cannot guarantee it because I am attracted to you Will.”

“What do you want me to say? I'm obviously very attracted to you and I am okay with which ever direction this goes.” answered Will. 

“That is what I needed to hear Will. Now, before we do this we need to discuss the terms. I need to know what you wish to get out of this and how you want me to behave. I am afraid I cannot simply go in blind. Above all I wish to please you so tell me Will, what do you want me to do?” 

Will blushed, “I want-” he cleared his throat and tried again, “I want you to control my fluid intake, I want you to force me to drink until I'm bursting, I want you to tease me, and push me to my limits.” 

Hannibal nodded and shifted into the role Will wanted him to play, “While I cover the floor you may finish your wine and then pour a glass of water, but please do not speak until I give you permission.” 

For a few moments the room was silent save for the delicate classical music in the background. He thrummed his fingers against his bladder while watching Hannibal spread the plastic sheet on the floor between the chairs they usually sat in during the weekly sessions. Hannibal smirked when he noticed Will subtly testing the effects of increased pressure. After moving the pitcher of water he kept in the office closer to the covered area Hannibal motioned for Will to join him. 

Hannibal, recalling the things Will told him during the last session, said, “Your inability to control your bladder is a problem Will. I can't help but notice you are already beginning to fidget, and it is rather distracting.” 

“I know, and I'm sorry Doctor.” 

Doctor Lecter nodded, “You should be Will. It is simply rude and unacceptable behavior out of a grown man.” Hannibal paused and took a sip of wine, motioned for Will to drink his water, and then continued, “Perhaps I can help you overcome this Will. Would you like for me to?” 

Will, enjoying the role he was playing answered with a simple, “Yes, please.” 

Hannibal smiled, “Be a good boy Will and finish that glass of water, and tell me, how much did you drink before you got here and how long has it been since you went to the bathroom.” 

Will drained the glass and placed it on the table, “I drank one bottle before I got here, but I haven't went since around four this afternoon.” 

Hannibal glanced at his watch to confirm the time, “That makes a glass of wine and approximately two glasses of water in three hours. Are you starting to feel full?” 

“A bit yeah” answered Will as Hannibal handed him another glass of water knowing that he would most likely not finish it. Will appeared to have a fairly small capacity, and for some reason Hannibal found this delightful. 

After a few seconds of mental preparation Hannibal closed the gap between the two of them. He placed a chaste kiss on Will's lips. Hannibal wanted to explore the contours of Will's mouth and bathe in the new sensation, but he pulled back. This was not about him, not today. Will moaned as Hannibal let his mouth dip lower. Hannibal let his fingertips dance across Will's sides and the waistband of his trousers, before coming to rest on his bulging bladder. Will shivered as Hannibal's hands made contact with his cold flesh. Hannibal pushed slightly against Will making him groan in a mix of pleasure and pain. Hannibal smiled, “I think you liked that. Should I do it again or will you piss yourself like a naughty little boy?”

Will moaned and tried to hide the erection that grew in response to Doctor Lecter's foul entreaties. The arousal seemed to dampen his urge to piss. It was clear to Hannibal that Will was coming undone and both of them were enjoying every moment of it. Hannibal kissed Will a little more passionately as he undid the buttons on Will's trousers. Will was practically mewling when he felt Hannibal run his thumb over the bulge in his underwear. “I would like to relieve you Will,” whispered Hannibal as he palmed Will's erection, getting him close to the edge without ever touching skin before leaning in close and whispering, “but I don't think I will.” 

Will closed his eyes and groaned as he felt desperation return even more so than before. He grabbed himself as pain coursed through his bladder causing him to leak a tiny bit. “Hands at your sides Will. There is no point in holding it in now. You've already proved you can't hold it like a good boy.” Will removed his hands, but he tried to hold it in anyway. Hannibal smirked as he noticed the spot on poor Will's underwear grow. Will soon gave up trying to hold it in and moaned as the steady dribble soaking his underwear became a constant stream trickling down his legs and puddling on the floor. Hannibal shook his head as Will met his stare, “You've been a very naughty boy Will Graham.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that is that, and I hope it was enjoyable. If you have any requests or just want to chat feel free to hit up my ask box on tumblr (my url is foxtrotmulder).


End file.
